Solid state storage cards such as SD, XD and compact flash cards, hereafter collectively referred to as flash cards for brevity, are a convenient media for storing large amounts of data in a small form factor. However, inserting and removing such cards can be tricky, and it is possible to insert them in an incorrect orientation. In addition, although they are widely used in products such as cameras and mobile phones, they are usually used to expand the memory of such a device. A common usage is to insert the flash card into the device, and then leave it inside the device and access the card via the device often by means of a USB lead plugged into a USB port of the device, such as a camera, on one end and into a second device, such as a laptop or television, on the other.